


Mend

by Gunschute



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Child Abuse, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Jedi Knight Ben Solo, M/M, Past Character Death, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, World Between Worlds, benarmie, creatively uncreatively used lothal, death of unnamed characters for plot purposes, snidbit into a story, with some context provided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: The World Between Worlds was, perhaps to some people— a myth, but when it was brought up by Ben's ghost in passing the idea of bringing him back was just too tempting. Though there were many mysteries Armitage has yet to learn about the force, he was willing to take a chance. If he could fix his past mistake, then he most certainly will.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Kudos: 7





	Mend

The World Between Worlds was, perhaps to some people (who'd even heard of it)— a  _ myth _ . Or, maybe, something not quite accurate to the claims. Armitage refused to believe that. That he was chasing after something  **unattainable** .

That he'd truly, absolutely lost  **_Ben_ ** . Yes, on a purely selfish note but also because he couldn't shake off the guilt that tore him open anytime he caught sight of the ghost that haunted him in the other man's image. Originally, he'd figured he'd been  _ hallucinating _ . That his brain was conjuring up something to make up for everything— or manifest his guilt into something more demanding of his attention. Within time, he realized it wasn't so— that Ben  **had** come back and practically tethered himself to Armitage. He hated it so much, but he also couldn't bring himself to tell the man to go— or, at least… couldn't bring himself to tell him it really was what he wanted.

Because in truth, he  _ didn't _ want Ben to leave. He wanted him here… but  _ physically _ . And not the passing chance touches that they were lucky enough to chase after on occasion but…  **alive** .

Getting his hands on information about this realm wasn't exactly easy, but when the idea had come up from Ben in passing, Armitage had immediately latched onto it. His entire work had been practically sidelined (which in and of itself, was a miracle)— that which could be delegated out was, and everything else that was left over was only given partial attention once Armitage had more or less worn himself out mentally or otherwise ran out of information (sometimes that'd merely lead to another, more  _ aggressive _ rereading of older information).

The entrance to the planes that had been recorded to exist on Lothal was a bust— and while he'd read as such, still Armitage had found himself before the ruins. Seafoam eyes criticizing the rubble as if he might find something that would still grant him the access he so desired. He’d seen pictures of the temple back when it was still standing— of the paintings that had graced the walls and supposedly worked as a sort of key. There were no paintings now.

Every piece of rubble that had been left likely wasn’t in the spot it had fallen at this point, and Armitage couldn’t locate any tells of any of the paintings that had been a part of the temple. He couldn’t help but wonder if that meant the Empire had picked through the ruins. Had confiscated every last piece. Or, perhaps— something more ludicrous but not entirely out of the question as he’d learned dealing with the Force— the paintings had merely  _ vanished on their own _ .

Only after hours of picking over the site did Hux allow himself to sink in defeat to rest atop one of the larger pieces of rubble. Head resting in hands as a groan tore it’s way from the man’s throat. Seafoam eyes staring down at the ground beneath himself as he desperately wished for Ben’s ghost to once again appear. But would that make him feel better, or _ worse _ ? This time the sound that left Armitage was a sigh— eyes finally drifting shut. For all the pain and sadness that gripped the man since he’d been unable to save Ben’s life, Armitage could feel a soft trill of calmness surrounding him amongst the ruins. He’d figured that it might well be lingering tells of the Force’s touch here, and that prompted a low, pained laugh from the man.

“So close, and yet…” Another sigh, as Armitage contemplated his next move. He could stay here— scour over the land time and time again with a growing desperation and the probability that nothing would even come from it. Or, he could quit before he found himself walking down the path of further mental descent. Before he managed to work himself back up into a once more crazed state that would do  _ no one _ any good.

A hot breeze of air washed over Hux and brought him pause— eyes snapping open to note that darkness had crept in. That meant he had lost a few more hours musing in his inner turmoil. He'd been about ready to shrug it off and dive right back into the dark recesses of his mind when he noticed large silver paws just within his peripheral.

Jolting into an upright position, Armitage's hand quickly flew to the blaster that sat at his hip— eyes leveling with the giant silver canine that stood before him. A…  _ loth-wolf _ , wasn't it? He recalled reading about them while looking into finding a way to access the World Between Worlds.

Sentient beings.  _ Dangerous,  _ and connected to the Force. And when seafoam eyes locked on the golden ones that were watching him Armitage felt no reason to believe everything he'd read was wrong. Recognition sent a chill crawling up Hux's spine and he narrowed his eyes towards the creature.

"... can I help you?" He'd finally prompted after a long stretch of silence passed between them. The loth-wolf dipped her head minutely before sitting down, and Armitage quirked an eyebrow, "How so?"

Nothing happened. Instead of doing anything to provide something that could be taken as an answer, the creature's bright eyes simply continued to regard him— and Armitage couldn't help but feel like he was being  _ judged _ . And while he was more than deserving of such a thing, it still irked him.

"Look… if you don't need anything I'm going to  _ leave _ . I've been here longer than I should have as is." Still nothing, and Hux found himself biting back a frustrated sigh before he pushed himself to his feet. When the loth-wolf didn't move to stop him— to try and get his attention again, Armitage turned on his heel and started off back towards where his ship awaited him.

A heavy object collided with his back after only just three steps and slammed him into the ground face first. The impact drew a loud grunt from Hux before he cursed softly. The weight applied to his back wasn't enough to cause anymore pain but he knew without even trying that the loth-wolf wasn't about to just let him up. With a huff, Armitage couldn't help but to let his forehead collide with the ground beneath him.

" _ Fine _ ." The word was practically hissed out, "I suppose I'll  **stay** then, since you're so insistent."

There's a long moment before the pressure is removed from Armitage's back and an even  _ longer  _ one before the man finally dared to heft himself into a seated position— shooting the creature a faint glare. He wondered, briefly, if she was simply wasting his time for the sake of entertainment.

"What do you  _ want  _ from me?" Armitage pressed, watching as the loth-wolf once more sat down. Her golden eyes fixated on Hux as if he should already know the answer to his own question. Another sigh heaved out of the man before he dipped his head— eyes drifting shut as he regulated his breathing into something calmer.

Though agitation prickled at the back of his mind, Hux managed to otherwise quiet the racing thoughts that were much more rampant these days. Brows furrowing slightly at first before the frustration slowly eased away.

Soon, the loth-wolf's nose found itself pressed against Armitage's forehead and his eyes blinked open— seafoam hues peering up towards the towering creature in thinly veiled curiosity. Hux dared not to speak up again, instead staying quiet and allowing the connection he had to the Force to do the 'talking' for him. 

With a faint puffing sound, the loth-wolf slowly pulled away and turned— starting to pad off slowly back towards the chunk of ruins that were bulked together. Without even having to think about it, Armitage found himself on his feet and trailing after her. She, likewise, didn't bother to look back to see if he was following.

_ They could sense each other's intentions,  _ now. At least,  **mostly** . Hux knew she knew why he'd come here, and the loth-wolf knew he knew she wanted to lead him somewhere.

Armitage had to bite his tongue at the rising anxiety— a feeling that threatened to overwhelm him and make him  _ sick _ . The disgusting, vulnerable feeling of  **hope** hammering deeper into his soul with every hard thump of his own heart.

Within minutes the pair found themselves halting before a large slab of stone left over from the collapse. The side facing them was cast in shadow thanks to the positioning of Lothal's moons at current, and when the loth-wolf looked back towards Armitage expectantly he couldn't help but frown. He'd looked over this place five times before having given up— checked every inch of every rock to the best of his capabilities. There was  _ nothing  _ of worth here.

Yet still, the canine once more looked back towards the stone and despite all logic suggesting this was a waste of time Hux entered into the shadow the smooth chunk of stone provided.

Unlike the last few times Armitage had scoured this rock in particular, the man was able to pick up on something faintly painted across the stone— a trick of the light, or something  _ new _ …?

Instinctively Armitage reached out— fingers making contact with the design he could just barely make out. As fingertips slowly trail down the painting, golden light seeped from where he touched and spread out until the entire figure was shining in the brightness.

"A loth-wolf?" Armitage questioned out loud— about to turn back towards his current company when the painting  **_moved_ ** . Painted eyes focus on him as the golden loth-wolf painting turned its attention towards him— before it stood from it's seated position and  _ howled _ . The sound echoed deep inside Armitage's head and he couldn't help but feel a sense of wonder over it, watching as more painted wolves poured in from the edges of the stone— traversing between pieces of ruin to come alongside the one who had howled.

After a long pause where it felt like the paintings seemed to  _ scrutinize _ Hux, the loth-wolves looked away and began to create a moving circle. Slowly but surely picking up speed as time ticked by.

"What the kriff…?" Armitage couldn't help but let the crude word drop from his tongue in bafflement, a hand tentatively reaching out only to pull away before it made contact with the wall. Perhaps he really  _ was  _ **losing his mind** .

Armitage managed one half step back before the loth-wolf who had led him to the slab aggressively headbutt him, shoving him face first into the wall—

**_Through the wall_ ** . 

Falling to hands and knees was the last thing that Armitage had expected— and he was quickly on his feet, peering back towards where he'd come from and seeing the loth-wolf watching him from through a circular portal—  _ a portal _ ! 

A disbelieving laugh bubbled out from Hux as he looked down towards his hands— out across a scenery that seemed to be  _ space _ with transparent pathways methodically weaving throughout it—  _ back to the loth-wolf _ .

"... thank you." At the words, the canine dipped her head, before turning and wandering out of sight of the portal. Armitage flexed his fingers— an attempt to dispel nervous energy— then turned his back towards the portal he had entered through. 

A sense of sheer wonder enveloped the man— distant voices echoing off just far enough away to be picked up, some closer than others. The words spoken seemed… mostly useless, at least out of context. Words of encouragement, snippets of conversation, a  _ phrase _ here and there. Lips twitch up into the barest tells of a smile before flattening out once more. With one more glance back towards the portal he’d entered through, Armitage finally started forward.

For as engulfing as the surrounding space-esque setting was, the place hardly felt  _ dark _ … instead, somehow the illuminated pathways managed to bring an easing brightness to the realm— something that wasn’t overpowering in nature, almost comforting as a matter of fact. Slowly, Armitage came to a halt where the pathway forked off into three different directions and frowned to himself. Eyes casting down each route before looking once more around himself. The apparent vastness of the place was overwhelming.

“Now how the kriff am I supposed to know where to go..?” The words left his mouth, though Armitage knew well enough that the chances of an actual answer was slim to none. Eyes close, a breath filtering in slowly until he heard a particular,  _ familiar _ voice. Seafoam eyes snap open once more and before he could completely register just what it was he’d picked up on, his feet had carried him with a certain urgency down the path to his left. Within moments symbols came into sight— ones that felt familiar, in a  _ distant  _ sort of way. As if something one might have seen in a dream or perhaps their foggy memories. Hux couldn’t place his finger on just why he’d felt he knew them… until he heard the voice again.

Eyes drift from the symbols surrounding the portal to the actual thing itself— landing on the sight of a terrified woman that he  _ knew  _ he should recognize. Though his memories tried to escape him, the answer as to why still somehow managed to form itself and escape past his lips, "Mother..?"

It was Arkanis, Hux realized with a sudden jolt as he rushed to be standing before the portal. Before the  _ woman _ . She was close enough that if he were to reach out he could—

Commotion on the other side of the portal cut Armitage's thoughts off sharply and brought the man to a defensive  _ bristle _ . Deep in his gut he knew exactly what was going on— there was only one real possibility.

Instinctively, his hand reached out— fingers brushing against the odd sensation of the portal but refusing to penetrate past it. Frustration welling up deep inside of Hux as anger burned at his eyes—  _ tears _ brimming. If he were to pull her out— to  **save** her, how much damage would he cause to the world as he knew it? He was already risking so much bringing  _ one _ person back from the dead. Making it two… would be too risky.

"I'm so sorry…" The words spilled out, fingers curling against the portal as the tears broke free— burning hot as they trickled down his cheeks, "All this time I've dreamt of such a moment and now that I have it…"

He fell silent— seafoam eyes seeming to lock with a pair so similar to his own on the other side. Almost as if his mother could sense him and— that would make sense, wouldn't it? If she, not so unlike himself, was connected to the Force then  _ maybe _ …

The commotion grew louder and Armitage felt the urge to risk it all burn hotter in his chest, teeth gritting as his mother turned her back on him and pulled out the small blaster she kept hidden on her person.

"No no no don't fight  _ back _ ." Fingers curled into fists and he wished so desperately he had something he could smash them into, "Don't be  **stupid** ."

He could hear the door slide open and finally he forced himself to glare  _ away _ — the sound of blaster fire ringing out for only the span of a few seconds before everything went eerily quiet. When eyes dare look back up there was merely the sight of stars where the portal had been. A heavy breath heaved from Armitage's lungs as he collapsed to his knees.

Slowly, eyes drift shut and Armitage slammed his fist into the ground, uncaring of the factor that it sent a painful sting up his arm. If anything, the pain helped. A nice, shocking jolt to his systems. Hux took a deep breath, then opened his eyes again— forcing himself back up to his feet and turning his back to the place the portal had been.

“ _ Focus _ ,” He murmured to himself, casting seafoam hues back out towards the vastness of his surroundings. There had to be a system in place here, right? He just needed to make sense of it. Finally, Armitage started back off once more. Doing his best to tune out the voices that whispered off in the distance as he kept his eyes peeled for any signs of  **Ben** . If he could find something that led to a place in time where the man was, perhaps he could use that as a jumping off point— a  _ reference _ .

Booted feet click softly on the illuminated path beneath him as Hux eased his way along the path set before him. Sparing glances towards portals to make quick note of what point in time they were— some of them he recognized. Flashest of familiar faces, _ familiar moments _ — and sometimes he caught glimpses of people he’d never seen before in his life. And while that incited curiosity in the man, he could not be strayed from his mission at hand.

Until, of course, another all too familiar voice froze him in place and brought a chill to the air. Goosebumps prickled along Armitage’s skin and for a short moment, he’d almost forgotten how to breath. 

_ Just keep moving _ , he urged himself desperately in his head but just like with most times when it came to  **him** , he couldn’t help but to  _ freeze  _ on the spot. Even after all the years without the man terrorizing him, he still had that  _ effect _ .

“You’re pathetic,” The words were ones that echo in the back of Armitage’s mind time and time again— less often these days, after coming  _ so far _ … but they still lingered. Needled his conscience when he was already down, “Can’t you do  _ anything  _ right?”

“I’m sorry father, I—”

“Don’t be sorry, be  _ better _ .” Armitage couldn’t help but finally turn towards the direction the sound had been coming from— taking in the sight of his father back in his younger years. And a little kid… himself, he realized with a jolt. Surging forward, Hux took in the scene before him with a sort of morbid curiosity. While he could remember bits and pieces of his past, many memories were either hazy or entirely unreachable.

“Clean up your  **mess** .” The child dipped his head at the demand, almost something akin to a nod and moved to bolt off when Brendol reached out and snatched his arm to keep him from leaving, “No.  _ Right now _ .”

“But, the glass—” The protesting seemed only to further piss the man off, and it prompted him to yank the child closer towards the shattered glass on the ground.

“You made the mess without using anything, you can clean it  _ up  _ without using anything.” Armitage couldn’t help the low growl that left his throat at the man’s words. One that only cut off when the child meekly stooped down to start picking up the broken shards with his bare hands. Anger rose in Hux’s chest, and finally the ice in his veins started to melt— a rage replacing the fear that had captivated his frame moments ago.

It wasn’t even a minute before Brendol’s foot lashed out, catching the boy and knocking him over, “You don’t have all day.”

Finally, Armitage snapped— hand turning and lifting, coaxing the shards on the ground on the other side of the portal to raise up into the air. Seafoam eyes glared towards Brendol and he knew all it would take is the slightest bit of effort on his part to send the sharp pieces flying into the man’s neck. Seeing the flash of momentary terror in the bastard’s eyes was almost worth it, if it weren’t for the rage that quickly swallowed it up.

The satisfaction that would come with ending the man’s life a second time, however… he knew he couldn’t take. Anger had Armitage’s blood boiling as instead of sending the pieces right into the man’s neck as he so desperately wanted they flew past him and into the wastebasket behind him. The force with which they slammed into the bottom of the trash prompted them to shatter into smaller bits and Armitage forced himself to take a step back away from the portal.

Hux could feel fear crawling back up his spine as realization finally hit him on just what he’d done. Forcing himself back another step—  _ then another _ — Armitage had to whirl away and block out the sounds that soon followed. He knew the consequences of using the Force.

“ _ Stupid _ ,” He chastised himself, hands flying up to grasp his hair, “ **Stupid** ,  **_stupid_ ** ! You know better than to use the Force! You can’t just—”

“ _ It’s okay. _ ”

The words had Hux freezing once more, and his heart skipped a beat.  _ Was he hearing things again _ —…

“ _ It’s just us. _ ”

**Ben.**

The sounds from the portal behind him were drowned out in an instant, as Armitage took off towards the sound of the familiar voice. Ignoring all the other portals that shimmered on either side of him before nearly passing the one he was after over. Skidding to a halt, seafoam eyes lock onto the portal—  _ again _ , the symbols were vaguely familiar. But not nearly as familiar as the sight that lay beyond them.

“Yavin IV…” the words left Armitage as a mere wisp, feet slowly carrying him towards the scene playing out before him. He could see himself, seated on the ground. Next to him sat Ben. Despite his best efforts, Hux felt a grin tug at his features. Even just seeing him alive through a portal hurt less than the ghost that had taken to haunting him.

Moving closer still, Armitage only stopped once he couldn’t move any closer without breaching the portal. A hand raising up and brushing just along his side of the bridge. He was so close… so,  _ so close _ .

“ _ Ben _ …” The knife that had been in his chest since the other man’s death twisted again, and the smile vanished, “How am I supposed to  _ find you _ ...?”

Again, the whispering voices off in the distance seemed to cascade down on him. The scene playing out before him was quiet and peaceful— something incapable of drowning out the other sounds as they crashed down on him suddenly. Hands instinctively reach up, covering his ears until a voice rang directly in his head. One he didn’t recognize.

_ Use the Force. _

“The Force…” Armitage echoed, shaking his head as if to dispel the rampant sounds. Eyes flutter closed then, and a deep breath is taken. Brows furrow, as Hux slowly relaxed. Soon, the voices dissipated— fading off into nothingness, and a small  _ feeling  _ seemed to all but reach out for him. With only momentary hesitation, Armitage conceded to the pull. Following after the coaxing feeling.

A few minutes peel past, before the man found himself stopping abruptly— eyes blinking open to the sight of yet another portal. The first thing he noticed was  _ Ben _ . The man had been forced to his knees and restrained but still managed to wear that insufferable smirk, as if the threat that was before him was nothing. Armitage felt his heart lurch, then, as eyes cast instead to the ambitious officer that loomed over the man that he’d accidentally fallen in love with.

Without even thinking, Armitage quickly breached the portal— lifting up the startled stormtrooper that raised their blaster towards him with the Force and redirecting their shot into the one standing next to them. With a clench of his fist, the stormtrooper he held crumpled then dropped to the ground beside their partner.

Then, seafoam eyes lock onto the officer that had shifted his full attention to Hux— and Armitage couldn’t help quirking his head slightly to the side at the blaster that was now pointed towards him. Eyes dark as they bore into the other man’s.

“Supreme Leader H—” Armitage cut him off immediately with a raise of his hand, wrapping the Force tightly around the man’s neck.

“I thought I made it clear that killing _ him _ was off limits?” Armitage demanded, striding forward and  **past** Ben— daring not to allow himself to get distracted for the time being.

“Not- n—…” Armitage laughed when the officer spoke up, seemingly desperately trying to deny the factor that that’s exactly the path he was about to take. The grip tightens even more, before loosening enough to let the man breath.

“Not?” Hux echoed, “Not clear enough? Apparently so.”

Then, the hold releases entirely and the man gasps for air, immediately swallowing up as much as he could before trying to scramble to speak, “Not…  _ killing _ .”

Armitage hummed, almost seeming to consider that refusal. Then he nods, slowly. But not at the man’s words. Oh, if he hadn’t intended to murder Ben he wouldn’t have left the wound he had. The man was foolish— even more so, it seemed, as the officer seemed hopeful over the nodding. Hux chuckled dryly, before pulling his knife out and swiftly driving it home into the man’s throat.   
  


The shock was worth it— as for the second time, the man fell desperately on his knees. Hands reaching up as if they could do anything to prevent the inevitable. Armitage merely tilted his head as he watched until the man finally fell face first into the ground. A long moment stretched out before he even dared to turn around.

Seafoam eyes immediately locked onto Ben, and Armitage felt the knife in his heart twist once more. Within seconds he was kneeling before the man, hands desperately seeking out the part of his torso where the wound had been inflicted— where he’d,  _ months ago _ , bled out and left Armitage with only the blood that had stained his hands. His clothes.  _ The floor _ …

Tears well up in his eyes, as hands pull away. Press again.  _ Pull away _ —… nothing. He’d almost managed to convince himself maybe he’d missed it, hands seeking out all over. Eyes  **scrutinizing** Ben before finally he laughed. A pained, yet happy laugh.

Hands finally abandon their search for a fatal wound, instead grasping Ben’s face in between them as tears rolled freely down Hux’s face.

“ _ You’re  _ **alive** …” The words were a breath, hardly even a whisper.

_ He can touch him…. _

Finally, Armitage caved. Lips crashing into Ben’s with the same desperation he’d showcased moments before. Hands easily seek out the man’s hair— his shoulders— just anything Hux could touch.  _ He missed touching him _ .

And he’d be dammed if he ever let anyone take him away from him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a roleplay situation and love it way too much... I've been wanting to share it for awhile now. So... tada!


End file.
